


the devil's got your number tonight

by JPFB



Series: Number Five [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frerard, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPFB/pseuds/JPFB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Frank looks up and sees Bert fucking McCracken in the back seat, legs splayed, jeans down around his ankles. He’s got his hands tangled in dirty, greasy hair. Hair that could only belong to one person. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil's got your number tonight

**Author's Note:**

> another short little flashback. i don't have a specific date for this, just sometime during the era when MCR toured with The Used. 
> 
> i love this and hate it all at the same time.

“Fuck” _Frank has been wandering round the venue for fucking ages trying to find his jacket - he’s slightly too drunk to remember where he left it. He starts walking back to their van, hoping it’s there. ‘If not,’ Frank thinks, ‘I’ll just steal Ray’s’. He giggles to himself as he walks, thinking about how fucking ridiculous he’d look in the bigger man’s coat. The cold air makes him hurry, the breath being smacked from his lungs as the wind hits him._

_He yanks the van door open quickly, desperate to dive in and rummage through the crap they store in there to look for his coat. He freezes as he hears a deep moan. Frank looks up and sees Bert fucking McCracken in the back seat, legs splayed, jeans down around his ankles. He’s got his hands tangled in dirty, greasy hair. Hair that could only belong to one person – Gerard Arthur Way, lead singer of My Chemical Romance and Frank’s fucking_ best friend. _Frank coughs, making his presence known. Bert’s bloodshot eyes open slowly; he sees Frank, giggles and says hi before closing his eyes again, pulling on Gerard’s hair. Frank’s eyes are fixed on Gerard, he can’t yank his gaze from the way the singer’s lips are stretched around Bert’s dick, sweat pouring off his forehead. Gerard looks up when Frank coughs again. He at least has the gall to blush, but when Bert tugs on his hair, he moans and carries on sucking, widening his jaw as far as it will go. Frank sees a coat, not even sure of who it belongs to, grabs it and runs, heart pounding._

_Gerard avoids making eye contact with Frank during the show that night, instead choosing to stand closer to Ray than usual and moving away when Frank tries to get close to him. By the end of their set, Frank’s had enough._

_He grabs Gerard’s hand, pulling him off stage and shoving him up against the nearest wall. He’s too drunk and too_ angry _to care that other people are around and giving them weird looks. Once he’s started he can’t stop, he’s fucking screaming, getting real close to Gerard, spitting in his face as he yells. Gerard looks terrified, trying to shrink back as Frank continues to shout. For a short guy, he’s got some bite. To Gerard, Frank suddenly seems ten feet tall, his eyes clouded with rage, veins on his neck bulging as he screams. Backstage crew are staring, whispering to themselves about the “crazy short guy”. Mikey looks conflicted, like he wants to intervene but is too scared in case he gets punched -when Frank’s on a roll, he doesn’t give in easily._

_Frank stands on his tiptoes, leans in so he’s a breath away from Gerard’s face and whispers one last comment before walking away, hands in pockets – “you’re just a cheap whore, ready to blow anyone for a free beer.”_


End file.
